There have been many types of hangers either constructed or proposed for supporting slacks or pants by the "cuff" ends of the legs so that the weight of the suspended pants aid in removing wrinkles from the pants. One type of hanger includes opposing clamping members which pinch the "cuff" ends of the pants together. Another type of hanger incorporates depending elements which are inserted into the legs and are expanded laterally to grip the legs from the inside. A further type of pants hanger provides for folding the pants around a horizontal rod and securing the legs with a second adjacent horizontal rod or wire.
In the design of any pants hanger of the above types, it is highly desirable for the hanger to be constructed so that it may be quickly and conveniently attached to the legs of the pants and may also be quickly and conveniently removed from the pants. It is also desirable for the pants hanger to provide means for conveniently releasing the pants without requiring that the hanger be removed from a supporting clothes rod of a closet or rack. Of course, it is also desirable for the pants hanger to be designed so that it may be economically manufactured with a minimum of hand labor.